A Day in the Life
by logansgirl17
Summary: starts During Season premiere what was Logan doing when the others were at the crash site. not a one shot have a couple ideas, mention of DL LV LOC
1. Chapter 1

**New Fic I came up with the concept after watching season premiere. Please Enjoy and there is more to come. If you like it check out my other story 'true love after loss'**

**I do not own any characters of this story besides Tiffany; she is my pride and joy. Long live the king Rob Thomas.**

Being with Kendall is like speeding down an open road, you have all the energy and adrenaline pumping you up but you are just waiting for the cops to bust you. She takes my mind off the outside world for the time we are together, well all except for Veronica. I don't know why but I can't seem to get that short little blonde off of my mind.

I am lying on the Persian rug in the Casablanca's living room, with Kendall straddling me. And all I can seem to think is 'I wonder if Veronica would ever do this?' god she is driving me insane and we aren't even together anymore. But every time I think about her I can feel myself get harder and thrust in deeper. I can feel her coming to her prime as she starts to tighten, and I begin my usual climb to climax. I scream out in ecstasy and for a split second my mind goes blank, Awe yes that is why I risk it for that one moment. But soon there is a crash.

"Mommy Dearest again with the young ones, and wont even share" I can hear a mocking pouty voice from the other side of the couch. I jerk up and pull Kendall off in attempt to make myself look less guilty, but instead give our intruder a better look.

She is short with long toned tanned legs and a way too short skirt, matched with a skin tight top that shows off her pierced naval and flat stomach. Continuing the journey to her c cup rack with the top cleavage pouring out the V neck and short cropped blonde hair.

My mind is racing and my eyes are still adjusting when I see her face and for a second I think she may be "Veronica?" I say and she just giggles. Then my eyes clear and I can see the different features of her face.

"Well you got yourself a winner" she jokes, her hip is cocked and she rests her weight on it letting the other one go straight. She has a half smoked cigarette between her fingers and slowly moves it up to her cherry red lips and takes a drag. Then turns on a heel to leave, before swinging her head around and saying in a low husky voice "don't worry lover boy I didn't see a thing"

Who the hell was that? I thought as I grab my boxers and pants and Kendall goes into the bedroom to take a shower. I walk out to the backyard and take a look around. She is standing against a pillar a newly lit cig in her hand and looks out across the pool.

"So your Kendalls?" I ask in a low voice, trying not to surprise her.

"Naw she was married to my dad, but he died and left me everything" she said never breaking her stare with the blue water.

"So then what do I owe this pleasure of intrusion" I ask in my snarky tone.

"Well I seem to be in need of a place to crash until I find an apartment here in Neptune, so I decided to stay with my favorite step mother" she says sarcastically.

"And she agreed" I ask surprised.

"Nope, Big Dick did, you will be surprised what showing a little ass can get you" she said looking at me with a devilish smile.

"I will remember that" I say rolling my eyes and walking to the lounge chair and taking a seat.

Kendall comes out and hands me a drink, "Ohh old enough to drink you really have started to mature when it comes to your prey" She snarks.

"Well Tiffany, what are you doing here, ran out of men to fuck back in Vegas." She hits back. So now we have a name.

"What are you 21, 22" she asks directing it toward me.

"18" I say proud of myself, I bagged myself an older woman I am a god to men everywhere.

"Ohhhh that's way better then the 17 year old you were fucking while with my dad, how is the pool boy now, do you still keep in touch?" she says putting out her cig on the bottom of her shoe and flinging it into a bush.

"What are you doing her anyway?" Kendall asked still puzzled by her appearance.

"Big Dick didn't tell you, I am going to be staying for a couple of days, you know one big happy family" Tiffany slams, like she is throwing a brick at her.

Kendall's face slips as she looks over the situation in her mind, then smiles. "Fine, but you're going to have to go to school"

"Oh goody I love school, aw my senior year, was it good for you when you were a senior, I mean you did it for three years in a row it must have been fun." She snarks walking into the house while shaking her ass. Kendall retreated back inside as I stayed and soaked up the sun by the pool, taking my drink in one shot. The door clicks again and Tiffany is there with her purse and cell ready to charge up the mall.

"Ted I will be there in 15 minutes it better be done" she says into the phone before clicking it off.

"So have you met the boys" I ask.

"Nope, but I have seen pictures, I am surprised mommy didn't go after one of them…huh" she says shrugging her shoulder and begins to walk away. When there is a yell and Dick and Cassidy walk through the door and into the back. She turns around and puts on an innocent smile. Oh she's good!

She walks up and crosses an ankle behind the other and pulls out her hand in reach of a hand shake. "Hi I'm tiffany Kendall's step daughter, I will be staying with you guys a couple days I hope that are okay" she says in a small shy voice, Very Good!

"You can stay as long as you want" Dick says pushing Cassidy out of the way and gliding her hand into his taking it up and kissing it.

She pretends to giggle and bats her eyelashes. She then looks at Cassidy and smiles reaching out her hand to him. He takes it and nods his head in approval to her staying. She gives him a kiss on the cheek before turning to walk out. I can see as soon as she turns her roll her eyes and slips on her shades. I can feel myself smile, and realize I have met my match.

When she was gone, Dick finally got to the point and told me about the bus and how Veronica might have gone over with it, but ended up coming later with Weevil. My heart dropped when I heard him start and the thought of losing Veronica forever flashed into my mind. But as soon as I heard Weevil, my heart turned to ice and I could feel the anger twitching at my nerves.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I came to see what you guys were up to and met Tiffany she told me I could chill till you got here" I say.

"Yeah well don't even think about it that ass is mine." He says looking at the space she was earlier.

'Its your funeral' I think as I slip on my shades and I can feel a smirk dance across my face. 'You're going down'.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well back to the grind, awe the days of Neptune high, I have been living in a world of wonder while with Kendall but now I must return. I am feared and loved, which makes it harder to face these people. But now I know that at least I don't have to go it alone. Where is that spunky new blonde?

I get to my first class with little struggle and get to my seat with girls whispering in the back no doubt someone cluing the new girl in on who I am. Or about the bus crash, that is just surreal people I used to know are gone and Veronica may have been one of them. Oh crap a test what the fuck this is the first week of school! The teacher slips the test in front of me and my thoughts turn to Veronica again. God I knew I should have spent the day with Kendall. There is a ruckus at the door and a small blonde running past the door. She slides past then stops before running back and running through the door.

"Can I help you" asks a very annoyed teacher.

"Yeah I think I have this class" she said pulling out her schedule and handing it out to the teacher before peeking out the door and down the hall. She turned back and sighed in relief. Then takes the empty seat in front of me.

"Rough morning?" I ask with a laugh.

"You have no idea!" she let out a breath.

That was the last I have heard from her this morning she didn't have anymore of my classes and I was beginning to think she probably skipped the other periods. While walking through the hall I see a confrontation between Veronica and Duncan which ended up with Duncan walking away like usual. All I wanted to do was walk over and wrap my arms around her. But I just remind myself that is not my job anymore and storm off to lunch with my favorite pack of friends. Yeah Right!

I walk out to the quad, then am pushed by some little brown haired freshman running away from a much larger brown haired senior. I bend down to pick up my notebook and can feel two palms push off the small of my back watching the landing of a splits leap frog as Tiffany begins running. She turns back and laughs "High school rocks" while making a cha-ching motion with her arms. What would make her run? And in 3 inch stiletto heeled boots no less.

Three huge first string football players, run past, their once white jerseys now a hot pink color. Awe we have an answer!

She jumps up on the seat of a table and across its top, then jumping down the other side. She repeats the process a couple more times before reaching the parking lot, she jumps up on the back of a black viper convertible sliding into the passenger seat. The brunette in the drivers side squeals out of the parking lot with a loud laugh while Tiffany turns over in her seat and making a kiss motion to the pissed off football players.

That made my day, even the last two classes went by in a breeze, I walk into the parking lot and look around to see my cars tires now slashed and flat. PCH bikers Rule! Not only am I stranded but now I get to watch Duncan and Veronica make up. Fuck I knew I should have stayed with Kendall. I walk past the now rekindled couple and roll my eyes. When the same Convertible speeds through the parking lot, she stomps on the brakes and slides the tail until it stops directly in front of us. Duncan and Veronica detach in surprise, looking over the car and its contents.

"Get in" she commands coolly.

"O baby you always know how to make a fella feel special." I say in a southern accent.

That gets an extra shocked expression from Veronica. I slide in the passenger seat and look over the couple one last time striking up a snarky comment, yet Veronica speaks first.

"Nice car" she says to Tiff with a sweet smile, trying to show how cool she is with my new girl.

She looks over Veronica then pulls down her shades to the tip of her nose, then giving a sweeping glance over Duncan. "Nice Toy" she says toward Duncan and with a kiss and a wink. Then speeds off, I couldn't help but laugh hard at Veronica's expression. What people don't usually talk to you like that? This is going to be fun.

We pull up to the Casablancas mansion and she gets out of the car walking up to the door without another word. Inside Dick and Cassidy are the middle of wrestling while Big Dick walks in a shines a smile toward Tiffany.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was wonderful Mr. Casablancas I really think I am going to like it here." She said with a sugary sweet smile.

"Well that's great and again call me Dick or Dick senior, Hey Logan Dick Jr, and I were thinking of going to the shooting range you want to join us?"

"Sure" I say calmly, o holy crap now I get to see how the man is going to kill me!

"Well I guess that leaves me here to knit something" Cassidy says with a sigh.

"Well Cassidy I was going to go down to visit some of my friends at the strip club and take them out to lunch, you wanna join us?" Tiffany gleamed.

"Holy crap you have friends in a strip club?" Dick Jr, asks with shock.

"Yeah i work there, didn't you know?" she says innocent and matter of factly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the seven veil!" she said opening her arms while walking through the door.

A balding man with huge pot belly walks up an arm around tiffany's waist. "Hey baby you dancing tonight" she snaps his wrist and twirls it behind his back.

"Larry you know your not suppose to touch, and no, remember I don't dance on stage." She explained while the drunken man wiggled in pain. She let go and sighed "Go get another drink I think Jenny will be up next" she said pushing him toward the bar.

"Nice place" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah well it pays well, and all I have to do is smile and wiggle my ass, plus there is no touching" she said while walking through the club to the other side of the stage. We had decided to give up going to the shooting range and instead follow her and Cassidy to the club. Even Big Dick joined us, his eyes shooting over the club and looking at the innocent angel he had come to know, or at least he thought he knew.

"So what do you do here?" he asked curiously.

"I am a waitress and I do lap dances" she said like it was nothing. "Guys I want you to meet, Caroline, Stephanie and Cadence." She said pointing to an Asian girl with long legs and black straight hair reaching her butt, Stephanie was a Latina mix who resembled Shakira with sexy curves and long curly brown hair. Cadence was Brunette with fiery green eyes and a hourglass figure, it took a moment to realize she was the get away car driver.

"Ohh your cute" Caroline swooned; Dick and I stood straighter until she walked over and wrapped her arm around Cassidy's. He was now beat red, but surprisingly played it cool.

"So you a dancer or a waitress?" he asked.

"Dancer" she said then tilting her head and looking over the guys. "How old are you?" she asked with interest.

"18" we all answered and the girls giggled.

"Veronica they are so young" Cadence said with a smile.

"Veronica?" I ask shocked.

"What I thought you knew, I mean you called me that when we first met, Veronica is my stage name" she added with a head tilt.

Oh this is getting weird, what am I getting myself into. We walk out of the club and down the street to an Italian restaurant. And slip into the booth "Oh god did you guys hear about that guy who was shot outside of the club today?" Stephanie asked.

"No what happened?"

"Well this guy was shot in the head leaving the club through the alley door, he was having an affair with one of the dancers. Some woman across the street saw another woman leave the alley afterward and gave a description, they found out it was the wife, found the gun in her house in a drawer." She said rehashing the events. "And this happened today when we were inside that just totally creeps me out." She said with a shake of the willies.

"That sucks, wife finds her husband cheating and shoots him" Dick let out a laugh.

"Well I think she had every right, the man knew that when he started cheating that he was going to get caught and justice would prevail" Big Dick said looking over his menu.

Oh god this man is going to kill me, okay I will just have to break it off with Kendall that's all. I mean I could find any other woman in Neptune that won't get me killed. Tiffany and Beaver go back to the house while us 'manly men' go to the shooting range. I have never held a gun before, or at least one that wasn't attached to a game. The sheer power you feel pulling the trigger and the kickback as the bullet flys out. I take a couple shots and Big Dick asks me if I have ever done it before.

"Nope"

"Well when it comes down to it you don't want to clip the guy, you want to aim of the head or the heart."

"Makes sense" those are the two things that could emotionally and physically kill a guy when messed with.

He then goes on about how he doesn't think about family at work or work with his family, and it reminds me of how Aaron used to operate, so I make some wiseass comment and he laughs it off. Okay so no more didling his wife. We make it back to the house and join Beaver playing video games in the living room.

Tiffany comes out into the living room in a short black leather skirt and tight red low cut top shoving up the tops of her breasts. "See ya boys" she said getting her keys out and walking out to her car. I jump up off the couch and run out the door.

"Hey can I get a ride to the school to get my truck and call my mechanic." I ask.

"Already done I will drive you down to the shop." She said opening her door and driving out of the driveway.

"So what's with the job I mean I thought you had millions" I snark.

"Well I think every girl needs to experience it once in their lifetime, plus I like it I get to dance all night and not have to pay to go to a club." She said with a shrug. "Plus I am quitting now that I got my inheritance, tonight is my last night." She said pulling into the garage.

"Stan tell me goods things" she said to the bulky mechanic covered in oil.

"All done the full treatment." He said with a smile.

"You are too good" she giggled jumping up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Then she tossed me the keys and drove off. I drive home and check around the empty house. Memories flooded through me and I had a eerie chill run through my veins turning my blood cold. Memories of beatings, and drinking, of parties and mom's sweet laughter, and finally memories of me and Veronica and our stolen moments together. It was all too much and suddenly the risk seemed worth it, I yank out my cell and text her 'Marriot room 1147 twenty minutes.'

My mind is silenced when I feel Kendall panting over me, her skin warm against mine. The screams and moans are filling the room and probably the rooms around us. But that doesn't matter, I need a distraction, I need her. She is the only one I don't have to worry about, she doesn't care for me and I don't care for her. Our relationship is completely sexual and that is what makes it so damn addictive, that's what makes it worth the risk.

When we are done I grab my clothes and walk out the door still pulling on my shoes. I look up to see Veronica a surprise look drops on her face as she watches me finish getting dressed, she is doing the same. I knew that DK had been living in the Mariott but I wasn't sure what room. I am glad I chose this one though as I can feel a comment burst from me. "you know when snuggling afterward is the best part then he is doing it wrong" I say walking past her and to the elevator at the end of the hall.

I have no where to go, I cant go back to the hotel, and I am sure as hell not going home. So I find myself walking into the Seven Veil and looking around for my new favorite person. She isn't working the floor so I walk around a bit bumping into Stephanie. "Hey steph have you seen Tiff…I mean Veronica" oh god it sounds weird saying that.

"Yeah I think she is in the back" she said pointing to a door next to the stage.

"Thanks" I mumble making my way through the crowd and through the double doors. I walk down the halls until I see a door with the girls stage names on it. I open it without a sound and walk in, I can hear her moaning. She is grinding up and down on a chair its back to me and a guys head resting on it, I could only see the crown of his head. She is topless but the chair covers her as she bumps up and down. She opens her eyes and spots me. Then moves her hands telling me to leave. I close the door and wait down the hall, a couple minutes later a man leaves, it is Big Dick Casablancas.

I go back to the room and knock this time. I walk in and she is sitting on the chair applying her makeup in the mirror and fixing her now messed hair. "So Big Dick huh" i ask with a smirk.

"Hey the man owns up to his name, now all i need is to try out Little Dick and compare" she says with a laugh before getting up and walking past me. "Common loverboy i will have Stephanie give you a lap dance" she says grabbing my arm. So I guess this night wasn't that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry I put so much in this chapter I just really want to end this story soon so I can start focusing on my other stories more. Please read them and review I hate writing and thinking that I am just wasting my time. **

**I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the original characters, but all the new ones are mine so back off. Jk. Rob Thomas is King!**

I walk through the halls and look around, I am no longer the center of all the high school gossip. All the rumors that were about me, Aaron's arrest, and my break up with Veronica were replaced with those about the bus crash.

The school was humming with the media circus outside and when it comes to the media I am the ringmaster. Rolling up in my bright yellow SUV I was a glutton for punishment, while stormed by reporters. Not only did the leeches ask me questions of the persished students but they also asked about me. THIS IS NUTS! finally getting through and made my way up to my locker. However it was right next to Veronica's but she and Wallace had their backs to me. Their attention set on something down the hall.

I look past them and checked out what they were focused on. Tiffany was being surrounded by guys all drooling over her. Veronica looked at the sight and sighed "Looks like we found the new princess of Neptune High, now with Madison living in LA with her cousins." She said. "God she is such a…."

"You are so jealous of Logan's new squeeze." Wallace joked, her hand reaching up and smacked the back of his head.

I couldn't help but smile, if I knew that this would piss her off I would have hooked up with a girl at school other then one no one knew about.

"I am so not jealous" she said glaring at Tiffany.

"Right" Wallace joked. "But one thing you said was right she is the new princess"

She had her back to the doors when someone scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled and squirmed but he kept his hold on her. Until she was ripped from his arms by some bigger and more forceful hands. He put her down so she was facing Dick who was now confused.

"What the hell man!" he snapped.

"I have told you before you touch my girlfriend I kick your ass" he glared and gritted his teeth.

She snapped around "Hey who stopped all the fun" she said looking up at Duncan. His face dropped and he backed away a little.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" he said looking at her, from behind she looked just like Veronica.

"Its okay I love myself a knight in shining armor, just next time you might want to save me from someone I actually need help from" she joked looking down the hall. "Your girlfriend looks pissed" he turned around to look at Veronica who was fuming.

I took my chance and walked up behind them leaning my head in between their heads. "All she needs are some Pom Poms and a homecoming crown and she will be queen yet" I snarked walking past them. And sweeping Tiffany up into my arms then carrying her out of the doors and into the quad.

"Logan put me down" she squealed smacking my butt. I relent and finally place her down on her feet.

"What is with Neptune guys and acting like cavemen?" she joked.

"Cant help it, it is the Neanderthal is all of us" I joke back.

"You got that right" she says rolling her eyes and making her way back to the door that let inside. I grab her hand and pull her back flush against me then bend my head in to touch her lips with mine. She lifts her hand in front of her mouth to block the kiss.

"Logan, I am not Veronica" she states. I can feel all the air being sucked out of me like a punch in the gut. "I don't know what it is about that tiny blonde girl that has all you guys screwed up but I am not going to be her replacement." She said pulling herself out of my grasp and walking into the hall.

"When did you become all chaste" I snapped, not at her but at the way I felt inside. She continues her way inside letting the comment slide off her back.

My breath finally finds its way back into my lungs. She was right I was with Kendall to forget Veronica and distract myself and now i want to be back with her so bad that I go after someone who looks like her.

I walk back into the school and catch the end of Veronica's and Duncan's fight. They both looked depressed, he took her hand and said something. A small smile came across her face as she pulled him into a hug. O god I cant watch this I walk into my class and sit down beside Tiffany.

All I can think about is Veronica and what Tiffany said, was I really trying to replace her? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even realize Tiffany had left. I look up and grab the second pass running out into the hallway and watching her decend into the bathroom. Then I see Duncan go in after her, I get up to the door and creak it open enough to hear.

"Thanks for talking to be last night I mean I didn't mean to interrupt your coffee break with all that crap. And I am sorry about the mistake" he said.

What last night, when did she talk to him?

"No problem, I get stuck with listening to whining usually it is after a nice romp in the bedroom but I guess the coffee buzz had the same effect." She joked. "What is it about the girls bathroom that boys feel so free in?"

"It has become the unofficial conference room for Neptune High." He joked then it got silent.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize" he said confused.

"Duncan" she urged calmly.

"She doesn't love me" he confessed.

"I know" she replied sadly.

"When did this happen? when did she change? And why wasn't I aware of it?" all rational questions asked more to himself.

"I don't know what you had or have, but I do know the look she would give you and the look she would give Logan…. She still loves him" she said silently.

"I know I realized that when she got so mad, it wasn't me she was mad at, she could care less about the mistake. But it was about Logan and you when she saw you two together she was pissed" he said. "So I told her that I understand she is not the girl I thought she was and I understand that she needs to be with the guy she really cares about… you know what she said?"

Tiffany shook her head.

"She said nothing, just smiled and gave me a hug, and that was it, and for the first time in my life….after all the shit…. I finally felt closure" he said focusing on the ground. "I don't know why I am telling you this" he said.

"Sometimes we need an outsider to share our deepest secrets with, so we wont feel vulnerable to the ones we know" she said as if from experience. "That reminds me I need to see my shrink" she joked.

He smiled and gave a little chuckle, they walked toward the door and he gave her a hug. "We should do coffee again" he said.

"A little coffee, a little sex, sounds like a plan" she joked.

"Why do you talk about it like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" she asked confused.

"Sex, you make it out to something meaningless and flimsy" he said.

"I guess I have never had it with someone who meant something to me" she said a little embarrassed. "Anyways, I am young and so damn hot why not enjoy myself." She said with a flip of her hair. Duncan had to laugh, she was right and there was something about her that he couldn't get past, she was putting on some sort of act and he could tell. He nodded and said goodbye while leaving the door.

"DK you do know that says girls right?" I said letting the old nickname slip.

He smiled a real genuine smile, "Hey man I was having a conference" he said laughing a little.

"Well as long as it was with a chick I would hate to think that you were trading teams now" I snark.

"Well you wont have to worry about that, hey man I don't want to keep being this way" he said.

"Me neither" I said looking back and realizing how much I have missed my best friend.

"See you later" he managed before walking away, It was going to take time but I can feel that we might be friends again.

Tiffany comes out of the bathroom and I can tell she is shocked to see me. "How much did you hear"

"Enough" I say.

"Good now go get that girl before she figures out what a creep you really are" she jokes taking my arm and pulling me back to class.

Lunch was upon us as we all sat down at the table, every five minutes Tiffany was approached by another guy all coming up to say 'hi'.

"Wow Tiffany you are really popular with the guys" Luke says.

"Yeah I must lay the pipe right" she joked. Then she went into thought "Where did I learn that from?" she asked herself before looking up "Weevil" she said jumping up from the table and walking across the quad over to weevil.

Who the hell is this chick? She has been her what like a week and she has already broken up the golden couple and gotten the attention of every male on campus. And now she is talking to the PCH bikers.

I look over toward Veronica's direction she is sitting at her table watching Weevil and Tiffany talk. I glance over too and see them looking at me before going back into discussion. Duncan sits down at the 09er table and Dick looks confused.

"Why aren't you with Veronica" he asked trying not to make it sound like and insult.

"We broke up" he mumbles glancing toward me, all I want to do is jump up and down in happy joy but I know that it wouldn't look right. Plus Duncan seems to be softening up to me and I don't want to mess this up, I have been given the green light and I am not about to hesitate.

I walk over to Veronica and look at the papers in front of her, they are Tiffan's school records. She gasps when she sees me and starts pulling the papers into her bag, I reach out and place my hand on her to stop her. "I am a little curious too" I smile, no snark, no insult, just a smile.

She looks confused but then melts into a look of content, she then looks down at the files and back up at me. "I don't think her name is Tiffany, I think she is an FBI agent." She says.

"What like Ben?" I ask.

"Yeah I mean look at the facts, she has been in touch with like everyone in school, she has a shady story about her past, and the school records are a joke, no social and no transcripts, It is like she just appeared out of thin air." She said.

"Why would she be here?" I ask trying to see what else she knew.

"I don't know to investigate the bus crash… wait no she was here already for that. Then to investigate the vandalism and fights" she says trying to rationalize her theory. "I am going to follow her" she said.

"I am going with you" i say it and leave her no room to argue.

She doesn't and just nods in agreement. She grabs her things and stops; she looks at me and gives me that look. The 'I have to tell you something look' "Logan, Duncan and I…" I grab her hand and squeeze it gently.

"I know" I manage and she stops her explanation. She then looks at me and I can tell that later we are going to have to talk about this. But all I can seem to get out now is "No more turf wars" it is so simple but it is exactly what she needs to hear before squeezing my hand back and walking us inside the building. I can feel everyone's eyes on us, awe this is normal.


	5. Chapter 5

We follow Tiffany after fifth period to the grocery store, the bank, the nail place and the dry cleaners. "Okay so she really is playing out this normal persona" Logan smirked.

"Yep she is good" Veronica said with a small smile herself pointing her camera at Tiffany leaving the Nail salon and taking a couple shots. They make their way down the street and into the parking lot of the Seven Veil. She left her car on and ran into the club. Veronica held on to her questions taking her chance to slip a listening device into her car and a wireless one on her cell phone.

She slinked back to the car and booted up her computer. "What is she doing here?" she finally asked.

"Picking up her last paycheck" I said trying to sound casual.

"She works here?" she asked shocked.

"Used to she quit" I said trying to keep the conversation from turning into her asking how he knew this.

"Thanks Bob" Tiffany yells getting into her car and waving to the tall man at the door.

She drives away and we take our respectful 4 car position behind her. We listen as she sings along to the radio, belting out her rendition of Kelly Clarkson's 'Behind hazel eyes.' We smile at each other. "She is not half bad" I say listening to her angelic voice move along with the beat. The song was interrupted by the ringtone and she turned down the music flipping open her phone.

Veronica pushed a button on her computer.

"What are you doing?" a woman with a Texan accent asked, she sounded familiar.

"Errands, What do you want?" she asked irritated.

"I need you at the club next Tuesday" she said.

"Fine but this is my last"

"No Echolls will be your last" the other voice stated.

"What?" she said shocked. "No, No, No we said that Rollins was my last" she exclaimed sounding panicked.

"I know you got a thing for his friend….whats his name Dillon…..but I am getting paid a very hefty fee for him, when we are done with Rollins in need you to start research on Echolls." She said.

"She likes Duncan?" I ask.

"So not the point, they are planning to investigate you…. Maybe we were wrong maybe she is a reporter." She said.

"This is getting way to 'never been kissed' for me" Logan joked.

She shot him a glare "O common Ronnie, what else can the press find out about me" he said with a smile. They listened back to the conversation on the phone.

"So that's it, Echolls and I am done" she said.

"That's it" she said.

"Fine" she said hanging up. They could hear her sobbing and watched her pull into a parking lot. I cant help the terrifying feeling in my stomach, 'why was she crying about investigating me' 'what was she planning to do' I look over to Veronica who has the same shocked and concerned expression. She turns to meet my eyes and I smile.

"So I guess we are going clubbing Tuesday" I say swallowing the lump in my thought, 'oh god what is going to happen?'


	6. Chapter 6

"Duncan" she moaned lightly as her short blonde hair flows over his head while his lips cover her neck. He nips lights shoots shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. She grinds against his lap and bounce a little. He tiny figure pressing against him as her hands skim the bottom hem of her shirt. She starts pulling it up her sides when he snaps her arms down and pull her hands into his.

"What?" she asks breathlessly and confused.

"I just want to be with you why do you want to rush things" he asks looking her in the eyes.

She grins and starts pulling at the bottom of his shirt, "You are such a sap" she jokes and he stops her hands from their pursuit to disrobe him. "Fine you don't want to play" she pouts.

"Right I don't want to play, I want you but I want to wait until I know you and until we feel something" he said sincerely.

"Oh I feel something alright" she giggles running her hands over the crotch of his pants. He stands abruptly and she is left sitting on the couch.

"Why do you have to turn everything into something meaningless, why cant you open yourself up to actual emotions" he asked mixed between hurt and mad.

"I guess I have lost a lot of the trust in my life" she said sorrowfully to the ground. "I like you Duncan and I am not sure how much longer I am going to be here so I just wanted to have you" she said.

"What do you mean, you are leaving?" he asked.

"Well after Big Dick being caught by the feds I don't think I have a place to stay any longer." She said, two days earlier the feds had been tipped off about Dick's little scam and was facing major jail time. Everyone had a suspicion Veronica had something to do about it but she just denied it.

"What about your inheritance?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking of moving back to Vegas I left my family there and I miss them, I came out here because I thought there was something for me" she said.

"What about this?" he asked motioning his hands between them.

"I am so sorry Duncan I cant" she said grabbing her purse and walking to the door. He grabbed her arm and she looked at him "I told you that I don't do boyfriends, they are just to hard to manage" she says trying to act cold, but he cans see it is an act. She turns walks out the door and into her black Vipor peeling out of the driveway.

Duncan closed the door before seeing Veronica's LeBaron follow after the Vipor. They had listened to the entire exchange and could tell this was big.

Tuesday was upon them and Veronica and Logan decided they couldn't let Duncan suffer without knowing. They explained all the stuff they found out about her and what their theories were.

They drove down to the Gas lamp District in San Diego paid for parking and skillfully snuck past the bouncer and into the club. It was loud and packed while people filled the bar and dance floor. They looked around and spotted Her in the corner she was dressed in a black leather miniskirt and black low-cut top with an apron around her waist. Veronica pushed against her without showing who she was and slipped a listening device into her pocket.

She turned back to the table leaning over to get the guys drink orders, as veronica made her way to the booth Duncan and Logan had occupied. "Done" she says pulling her laptop on and putting on some ear phones to hear better. Tiffany walked to the bar and gave the guy the drink orders before retreating to a back corner.

"Where is he?" the same woman with the Texan accent asked. But Veronica couldn't see her she was hidden behind a pillar.

"I think that is him on the second table to the left." she said.

"Well go find out I am only doing this once." The woman replied.

Tiffany took a stifled sigh walking over to the table and flashing a bright smile at the short porky man in a cowboy hat.

"Well hello darling what can I getcha?" she asked in her best impression of a Texan.

"Well aren't you a breath of fresh air, where ya from sweetheart" the man replied.

"Oh a little town called Rocksprings about an hour outside a San Antonio" she said with a sigh.

"I am from Camp Wood" he replied with a smile.

"Well aint that sweet as sugar" she said with a laugh.

"Well what can I git a fine gentleman as yourself" she said keeping up the charade.

"Whever the lady likes" he said gesturing to her.

"Well Bud Light it is" she said with a giggle.

"Well little lady you read my mind" she turned to walk away when she swung around again.

"My mama will jist die when I tell her I met someone from back home, what is your name darling"

"Bobby Rollins" he said with a laugh.

"Well it was nice to meet you, have a nice life" she said her voice breaking slightly.

"Well your coming back with my drink right?" he asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to say it in case I didn't get another chance later" she replied walking back to the bar and getting the drink from the bartender.

"That's him, I am leaving" she said to the woman behind the pillar again.

"You have to bring him his drink" she hissed.

"No I will have to hand in this, I give you information nothing else." She snapped walking past the pillar and out the back door. We walk out to see her retreating to the parking lot. She looked around and spotted us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Well we came to see you, we heard from Big Dick you got a job here" Logan says.

"No you didn't" she said with an angry scowl. Just then they heard sirens and she began to get nervous looking around feverously.

"Lets go" she says pointing toward Logan's car.

"What about yours?" he asked not budging.

"I got dropped off by a friend" she said trying to push them toward the car.

"Nu uh uh we need some answers first" I say low and in charge.

She is getting more nervous as the sirens get closer and she looks around for a way out, she sees a guy walking to his motorcycle and runs up to him.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me and I have no way home, can I get a ride." She asked with the same sweet and innocent Texan accent.

"Sure sweet thing where you need to go?" he asked.

"Neptune" she replied.

"Alright get on" he motioned to the back and handed her the extra helmet.

"Tiffany" Duncan said grabbing her arm, she pulled away and looked back to the man.

"I am sorry I wont go home with you, I have a ride" she said getting onto the bike and the guy pulled out right before the ambulance showed up.

A couple minutes later a man was wheeled out, in a black body bag. A white cowboy hat on top. The three teenager's expressions turned ghostly white.


	7. Chapter 7

They raced back to Neptune and tried to figure where she would have gone.

"She killed him" Logan said in a distant voice.

"NO! She couldn't have…..she wouldn't" Veronica exclaimed trying to convince herself.

"Think about it Ronnie it all fits, she worked at a strip club and a man is killed out front, she talks to a guy at a club and he ends up dead" he says.

"That doesn't explain anything she could just work for someone. She said she was looking for information…that she was doing research" she said trying to solve the mystery in her head. "She sounded upset about the whole thing"

"She is probably getting her stuff go to Dick's" Duncan joins from the backseat.

They drive up the mansion and run out of the car, her car is pulled up to the door the trunk is open and is already filled with suitcases. They watch her retreat with another one and she stops dead in her tracks.

"Go away!" she yelled pushing past them and throwing the last suitcases into the back.

Logan grabs her arms and shakes her "What the hell is going on" he yelled.

"Trust me, you need to leave now" she said tears forming in her eyes. Duncan ran to her front seat and grabbed the keys out of the ignition. Veronica went with him to grab her cell phone.

"Now you have no where to go, tell us what is going on." He said shaking her again. He was terrified and needed to know what he was up against.

"You need to go, get out of town… she will be here…" she slipped and tried to cover it up.

"Who? Who will be here?

"Me" the woman's voice said from behind. He turned around and dropped Tiffany's arms. The woman was at the bottom of the drive way and in the shadows. Logan began walking down toward her and he could hear Tiffany behind him.

"Logan stop, come back" She screamed in distress.

Veronica and Duncan were on the lawn on the other side of the car watching Logan confront the woman. He stepped a couple feet closer when he heard the gun cock. He stopped in his place as she walked a couple steps closer and into the moon light. It was Kendall.

"One hell of a show Logan, really I couldn't have planned this better myself. You see Tiffany at the club talking to some guy; you poison him in rage and come back to the house to see her leaving. Then realizing you have nothing to live for you kill yourself." She pretends to dry away a mock tear.

"No one will believe you" I sneer my heart pounding in my chest.

"Oh really, well lets see there is just you, me and my assistant Tiffany." She said. They realized she couldn't see Veronica and Duncan behind the car. "She is quite the little actress isn't she, awe she can really make the boys drool. I am not so bad myself; even my dialect coach tells me I have the surfer girl accent down." She said with a laugh.

"We really have done some damage in this town. Killed a few guys picked up a couple paychecks. But you…" she said toward Logan. "You are going to be the biggest paying one yet. After that Dumbass stunt man forgot to make sure Veronica was on the bus, Aaron decided what better way to make sure she suffered then seeing her true love dead. I thought it was a little creepy and weird that he would put a hit out on his son rather then the girl herself but your dad is really Fucked up." She said with a maniacal laugh.

"And you, this was going to be your last and you were going to give him up." She asked puzzled at Tiffany.

"Kendall let me do this" Tiffany says with a grin, "I think I am ready". She said pulling the gun from one of the bags in her trunk.

"O sweetie I knew that one day you would warm up to the whole arrangement." She said putting her gun down as Tiffany cocked hers. Kendall moved to the side a bit.

Tiffany looked Logan in the eyes, she had tears spilling down hers but a smile plastered tightly on her face. "I told you Logan, I don't do boyfriends" and with that the gun went off.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan stood in shock his eyes clutched tight, they flung open as he surveyed his surroundings. Tiffany had the gun still in her hands it pointed up and in his direction. The barrel was smoking and she was shaking violently yet she couldn't get her arms to go down.

He looked beside him, Kendall was on the ground a deep red hole in her chest, she wasn't moving. Veronica regained mobilization and ran over to Logan throwing her arms around him. "Oh baby" she cried as he pulled her closer breathing her in. O how he has missed this.

Tiffany snapped out of her catatonic state and looked down at the gun in her hand then over at Logan. "I gotta….I gotta…I gotta go." She walked over to the car teetering a bit. She got over to Duncan and tried to get the keys from him he was resistant. She shook harder now and tears began to fall as she pulled back. Just to launch forward her fist slamming it into his face. He tumbled back dropping the keys. She grabbed them and ran over to the driver's side.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed speeding out of the driveway.

Veronica pulled out her cell phone and dialed the three digit number she knew so well. "There has been a shooting, we need an ambulance!" she screamed into the phone.

(Three months later)

They walk through the crowded halls of the school, They tracked down a Liluna Pettersona 19 year held back senior finishing her last year of high school,she was number 12 on the long list of people and places Tiffany might be. After over 3 months of searching they had finally found her. Well at least they hoped.Richsuburban town of Poway just outside of San diego. It was close and they thought it would be too risky for her tobe so close. But they had totry, they had beenlooking for months.They walked into the huge open quad and out at the passing students.

"Lilu!" a girl yelled walking up to another girl with long red hair pulled back in a french braid. "So we clubbing tonight?" she asked innocently.

"If by clubbing you mean me staying at home and watching TV in my PJ's then yes" the other responded. The voice woke Logan up a bit. He turned tapped Duncan's shoulder they turned around the two girls had their back to them and they listened to the conversation.

"Will you snap out of it, god ever since you came back from interning in Neptune you have been one sour puss." She laughed tugging playfully on the redheads arm. "This is about that guy isn't it? That Dillon"

"Unlike you not everything in my life revolves around guys, and it was Duncan."

"Right, o my little Lilu was in love" she joked.

"Fuck off I don't do love" she snapped.

"Penny does not have to be the only person in your life, you can love more then one person." She said silently.

"Yeah well she is the only one I need" she said.

"Tiffany" Duncan yelled, Veronica jerked around to see what the other two had been watching. The girl looked up a look of horror splashed across her face. She turned on her heel dropped her bag and began sprinting down the hallway. Duncan and Logan began after her.

She got to the field and ran across Duncan was on her heel but not quite fast enough. "Track team 3 years, gotta love it baby" she screamed over her shoulder jumping over a hurdle set up in the middle of the field. She turned the corner and Logan grabbed her arm. "Dammit I forgot Tweedle-Dumb" she smirked to herself trying to hide the pounding of her heart.

Veronica caught up and we walked her over into a corner, and Logan let go.

"You can come out now, olly olly oxen free" she said looking around calling out. "come on Lamb, please tell me you pulled your head out of your ass. Common I will make it easy for you" she yelled leaning against the wall and spreading her legs, and placing her hands on the back of her head in an arrest position.

"What the hell are you talking about" Logan asked.

"What no police I am so ashamed at the Neptune Police force, you would think they could find Kendall's killer by now." She said.

"Kendall is not dead" Duncan stated.

"ohm…. Good" she said swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. She put on a fake smile turning around. The fear was overpowering her bright green eyes.

"She is in prison, it seems she killed a bunch of guys, she tried to name someone who helped but they didn't believe her, and Tiffany Palmer never existed." Logan said with a smile.

"So what you guys came to pull me back to Neptune, tell the police that I was the hidden accomplice." She asked with a dry humorless laugh.

"No I came to check out all the fine hunnies" Logan said, Veronica gave him a swat on the back of the head.

"You have been hanging out with Wallace way too much" she laughed.

"Duncan came to tell you something" Logan smirked putting Duncan on the spot.

Duncan glared at him and walked closer to Tiffany or Lilu they weren't sure what to call her. He took her hand and looked at her with such serious eyes, opening his mouth.

And was interrupted by the sound of her ring tone. She pulled out her silver cell phone and threw it open. "Lilu here" she stated into the phone.

"Dad calm down…… she's where? O my god….I will be right there" she said slamming the phone down and running back onto the field. They ran after her.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked concerned by the horrified look on her face.

She ignored him finding her friend, "Its Penny, she is in the hospital, can I get a ride?" she asked.

"Here I will take you" Logan said gently tugging her elbow, she didn't resist she was too scared to resist. They drove to the hospital and she ran up to the windows of the nursery. She ran up giving a hug to an older man in his fifties.

They walked up to see the beautiful baby in the window, she was pale and looked like she was drenched in powder. "Honey it is going to be fine, it was just a fever" the man cooed smoothing down her hair and rubbing her back as she shook in his arms. She put her hand up to the glass and looked at the fragile baby in front of her.

"Is she yours?" Duncan asked.

She just nodded, she couldn't talk instead she walked down the corridor and confronted a doctor at the end of the hall.

"Are you friends of Lilu's?" he asked.

"Yeah we knew her when she was in Neptune." Veronica said.

The old man nodded rubbing his hand against his temple. "I don't know what to do? I loved my girls very much. I never wanted anything to happen to them" he said.

"I am sorry sir, but Girls?" Veronica asked cluing into what he was saying.

He pulled out a picture of two blonde identical twins. "Lila and Lilu their mother thought it was cute. They moved out to Vegas with their mother when we got divorced, Last year Karen got in a head on car crash with a truck and was killed. Lila went to college and Lilu ends up on my doorstep, little penny in her arms she said she had to take care of some business and she would be back.

She came home and she was broken, she wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk to anyone except for penny. She wouldn't tell me what happened. Do you know?" he asked.

"Sorry sir we don't know" Duncan said. The older man nodded his head a bit before going down the hall and giving Lilu a hug and tender kiss on her forehead and retreating out the door. Lilu walked over to the chair against the wall and slumped into it letting out a long relieved sigh.

"So you have questions" she stated.

"Okay, my name is Liluna Patterson my sister is Delilah. We were just like the cliché we both had certain qualities; she was the student, the cheerleader, the class president, the future Stanford graduate. I was the Funny one, the flirt, the chef, the linguist, and the hacker. I had learned every way to break into every mainframe ever invented." She said with a smile.

"You should have hung around longer Mac would have loved meeting you" Veronica joked.

"Yeah well that is what got me into trouble; I wasn't going anywhere I thought I was in love and ended up pregnant. But Lila she was destined for Stanford ever since we were kids." She said with admiration in her voice. When our mom died my dad rented us an apartment in Vegas so we didn't have to change schools. We never told him I was pregnant, I guess we thought he would cut us off if he knew." She said a sob threatening her voice. Duncan took a seat next to her and grabbed her hand sqeezing gently to urge her on.

"Lila didn't get in, she was devastated. Kendall comes into class one day and tells me that she heard about our problem and thinks she can help. I was curious to know how she knew about us but she never told me. Instead she makes an offer, if I work as her assistant for 6 months then she would pulls some strings and get lila into Stanford and all I had to do was use my skills with a computer." She said looking down at her hands that were intertwined with Duncan's.

"She got in, and everything was working out, I would do research on people send Kendall my research and I could stay at home. Everything was perfect, Lila was getting ready for college. Penny was three months old and I had a job I could do that worked around my scheduele. But soon I figured out that all the people I was researching ended up dead, when confronted her about it everything changed." She was crying now, but still kept talking, wanting to get everything out.

"It was no longer Lila going to college, it was about Lila staying alive. If I didn't do what Kendall said she was going to kill Lila…. So I left Penny with my dad and moved with Kendall up to Neptune. I only had two more jobs. Until she said I needed to kill you." She said looking at Logan. "But I couldn't, I couldn't." she was shaking and Duncan pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

She was a victim the whole time. When she stopped crying they continued to talk until it got really late. They convinced her to go home and get some sleep. They took her to her apartment that she had with penny and Duncan carried her to her room. She was curled up in his arms asleep. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up, he moved to go to the couch when she pulled on his hand.

"Please lay with me" she said in a small voice. He crawled into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He snuggled closer to her neck and gave it a light kiss.

"I thought you didn't do boyfriends" he said trying to make it a joke.

She giggled snuggling closer to his arms. "why are you here?" she asked.

"Because you changed us when you came to Neptune, you made me open my eyes to the truth, and you helped me realize that that needed someone in my life." He said with a small pause. "You"

"Are you always this corny?" she joked.

"yep, so you better get used to it." He held her tighter and they fell to sleep. Letting in the dreams that would make everything better. Or at least until morning.

The End

**I hope you liked it, I know it is a little short but I needed to end it, I just have too many stories going on at the same time. And I have got so many I want to start. Please read them all and give me your feedback!**


End file.
